La suerte de ser correspondido
by Nitsudani
Summary: El amor no es igual para todos, hay quienes son felices y disfrutan del amor más hermoso, y hay quienes no tienen la suerte de ser correspondidos. [Tsukiyama] [One-shot]
**¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un One-shot del fandom de Haikyuu. Hoy nuestro protagonista es mi pecoso adorado Yamaguchi. Les recomiendo que mientras lean la historia escuchen I guess you don't know de M Signal, escribía esta historia mientras escuchaba esta canción.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

—Me gustas— tras varios años de haber callado su amor, al fin había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a esa persona por la cual su corazón se estremecía desde ya varios años. Yamaguchi Tadashi se había enamorado de su único y mejor amigo Tsukishima Kei. Pero su amor era tan grande que ya no podía seguir callándolo, así que decidió confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

— ¿Pero qué clase de estupidez dices?— le cuestionó Tsukishima— ¿Qué yo te gusto?, no me hagas reír, ¿Qué esperabas al decirme eso?, ¿Pensaste que yo te correspondería?, no seas idiota, eso nunca pasará— sus palabras sonaron más frías que la noche que en ese preciso instante era testigo de cómo el joven pecoso derramaba lágrimas a mas no poder.

—Aunque no sientas lo mismo por mí, al menos permíteme seguir siendo tu amigo, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado—le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa forzada que casi era dominada por el llanto. No quería perderlo por lo que al menos se conformaría con seguir siendo su amigo. Aunque por decir esas palabras él estaría condenando a una vida desdichada, en la cual Tsukishima encontraría a alguien especial y le entregaría su amor, amor que nunca seria para él.

Ambos continuaron con su amistad y Tsukishima hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la confesión de Yamaguchi nunca hubiese sucedido. Pero esa actitud lastimaba a Tadashi, aunque no podía quejarse, después de todo él fue el que insistió en retomar su amistad.

Los días pasaron y Yamaguchi aun sufría por el rechazo de su amigo, tal vez debió seguir callando su amor, fue lo que el pecoso pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había confesado sus sentimientos y él lo único que deseaba era recibir el mismo tipo de amor por parte de su amigo, pero para desgracia de Tadashi su amor no era correspondido y eso hacía que callera en un mundo de melancolía y sufrimiento.

Y como si fuera poco, el universo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, pues un día durante el entrenamiento, Yamaguchi se enteró de la relación que Kageyama y Hinata mantenían, y se dio cuenta de la aceptación que tenían por parte del equipo. Tadashi era testigo de como el setter demostraba amor por la pequeña carnada, y podía apreciar lo felices que eran. No pudo evitar imaginar que esos podían ser Tsukishima y él, y que tal vez el equipo también aprobaría su relación. Pero no, Yamaguchi tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, y tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que su amor jamás seria correspondido.

Pero debido a que fue rechazado, su rendimiento en el voleibol había decaído en los últimos días, y eso preocupó al equipo, más porque eso molestaba al entrenador quien había puesto sus esperanzas en los saques de Yamaguchi, saques que sacaban de apuros al equipo, pero ahora solo eran la sentencia de muerte del equipo.

El entrenador no lo pensó más y llamó la atención de Yamaguchi.

—No sé que problemas personales tengas, pero será mejor que los soluciones— miraba como el pecoso mantenía la vista en el suelo. Ukai suspiró profundamente—La próxima semana iremos a Tokio, y quería darte la oportunidad de que jugaras un set completo, pero como van las cosas contigo creo que lo mejor sería que no jugaras.

Aunque solo fuese un partido de entrenamiento el no jugar en él lo devastaba, tuvo la oportunidad de jugar junto al equipo, pero lo hecho a perder. Los ojos de Yamaguchi fueron invadidos por lágrimas que no pudo reprimir.

Decepcionado consigo mismo decidió ir a descansar a un lado de la cancha. Ahí sentado en el suelo solo contemplaba a una persona, Tsukishima, la persona que días atrás lo había rechazado. Se sentía patético por seguir pensando en él, pero no podía evitarlo, era imposible dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana a alguien que ha amado desde ya varios años.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Yamaguchi?— la pequeña carnada se acercó preocupado. Estaba en medio de la práctica pero notó que su compañero de equipo actuaba de manera extraña, además que lo veía melancólico y llegaba a los entrenamientos con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— limpiaba sus lágrimas. Sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se acomodaba a su lado— ¿Qué haces? El descanso ya término, si no regresas al entrenamiento Daichi-san se enfadará contigo.

—Últimamente no has actuado como tu mismo, y te he notado distante de Tsukishima… Si necesitas desahogarte con alguien aquí estoy yo para escucharte— Yamaguchi se sintió la persona más afortunada, descubrió que no estaba solo y que había una persona que se preocupaba por él.

—Hinata, Tsukki… Tsukki me rechazó— se dejó caer en llanto. Hinata abrazaba a Yamaguchi mientras se reprimía las ganas de llorar junto a él.

—Ese idiota no te merece— dirigió su vista al rubio, y este vio como era maldecido por la pequeña carnada.

Había llegado el día en que Karasuno llegaría a Tokio, y en el transcurso del recorrido Yamaguchi descubrió la relación que el capitán y el vice-capitán mantenían. Minutos después de que todos bajaron del autobús, él regresó por algo que se le había quedado, y cuando subió al vehículo presenció el beso que los jóvenes se daban entre sí. Reaccionó rápidamente y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes que los jóvenes lo notaran.

Presenciar esa escena ocasionó que se sonrojara, nunca se esperaba eso de Daichi y Suga, pero no podía juzgarlos, después de todo él tenía sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Por unos momentos sintió algo de envidia. Todos disfrutaban de un amor correspondido, todos excepto él.

Era como si la vida le dijera que no tenía derecho a ser amado.

Durante la estadía en Tokio, Yamaguchi no se pudo concentrar en el entrenamiento. En su cabeza solo existía Tsukishima, algo patético porque este ni siquiera le prestaba la más mínima atención, ni siquiera pasaban juntos, y eso lo preocupaba. Tenía miedo que Tsukki decidiera dejarlo, el solo pensarlo lo atemorizaba.

Intentó acercarse al megane, pero él solo lo ignoraba, y eso hacía que su corazón se fuese quebrando poco a poco.

La noche había llegado, y el equipo de Karasuno estaba agotado de tanta práctica, así que después de una rica cena y una ducha refrescante se dispusieron a dormir. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron, pero Yamaguchi se percató que Tsukishima no estaba en la habitación, así que con la intención de buscar a su amigo, con mucha cautela y si despertar a los demás salió de la habitación.

Comenzó su búsqueda en los baños, en el comedor pero no lo encontró. Mientras pasaba el tiempo más se preocupaba por Tsukki, su mente solo pensaba que tal vez a su amigo algo malo le había pasado, se apretó fuertemente el pecho y sacudió varias veces su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar lo peor, Tsukki tenía que estar bien.

— _Tsukki ¡¿Dónde estás?!_ _—_ preguntaba desesperadamente. Buscaba por todos lados y no lo podía encontrar, era como si Tsukishima hubiera desaparecido. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse ante el miedo de no volver a ver nunca más a su Tsukki.

En medio de sus lágrimas recordó que aún le faltaba un lugar que revisar.

— _Espérame Tsukki, pronto estaré contigo—_ limpió su lágrimas y se dirigió al lugar donde encontraría a su amigo.

Yamaguchi corría desesperadamente hacia el gimnasio, pensó que tal vez encontraría a Tsukishima ahí, era probable que el rubio se encontrara practicando a solas, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta y comenzaran a practicar con él, en especial Hinata, quien lo sacaba de quicio.

Visualizó que las luces del gimnasio se encontraban encendidas y aceleró el paso.

Estando frente a la puerta tomó aire para calmarse un poco, tenía que pensar las palabras que le diría a su amigo.

— ¿Tsukki?—abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con la escena que terminó de romper su corazón. Ahí dentro del gimnasio se encontraba la persona que amaba, besándose con otra persona que no era él.

Yamaguchi había descubierto la relación de Tsukishima y del capitán de Nekoma. Verlos besándose ocasionó que el pecoso se sintiera destrozado, no era que el rubio lo estuviese engañando, después de todo ellos solo eran amigos, pero ver que la persona por la cual tenía fuerte sentimientos besaba otros labios definitivamente lo hacía sufrir. Sintió como caía a un agujero sin fondo, aun cuarto oscuro en el cual ya no tenía esperanza de lograr que sus sentimientos alcanzaran a su persona amada.

Kuroo suspiró al ser descubiertos, dirigió su vista a Tsukishima y este le hiso una señal para que lo dejara solo con Yamaguchi. Realmente ambos necesitaban hablar y aclarar las cosas, y eso Kuroo lo entendió, así que se marchó del lugar dejándolos a los dos solos.

Tadashi apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior para poder reprimir sus lágrimas que casi se le escapaban de sus ojos, no quería llorar delante de su amigo, no quería que lo viese tan patético.

—Tsk ¿Qué haces aquí?— el megane sujetaba su nuca. Estaba algo irritado.

—Como no regresabas a la habitación me preocupé y salí a buscarte— decía mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para verlo a la cara, porque si lo hacia sus lágrimas comenzarían a salir.

—Te he dicho que dejes de preocuparte tanto por mí, eso es demasiado molesto— sus palabras eran como pequeñas navajas que lentamente perforaban el corazón de Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento Tsukki, sé que piensas que soy una molestia… Pero no puedo evitar no preocuparme por la persona que amo— levantó su mirada y Tsukishima no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver las lágrimas que Yamaguchi derramaba.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza, no soportaba ver los sollozos del pecoso, más cuando sabía que él era el causante de su sufrimiento.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de Yamaguchi, y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, colocó su mano en la cabeza de este y le dio una cuantas palmaditas. Tadashi se sorprendió ante el gesto de su amigo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que romperte el corazón para que entiendas que no te amo?— sus palabras sonaron con algo de tristeza— lo siento por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos— dejó de acariciar los cabellos de su amigo y se marchó del lugar.

Yamaguchi cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

El día en que Tsukishima encontraría a alguien a quien amar había llegado, él lo sabía, tarde o temprano ese día tenía que llegar. Pero era doloroso, amar y no ser amado era realmente doloroso. Había comprendió que no formaba parte de las personas que tenían la dicha de amar y ser correspondidos. Él estaba destinado a vivir con un amor que no era reciproco.

—Tsukki, Tsukki— decía entre lágrimas mientras se ahogaba en llanto sujetaba su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de funcionar.

Así es la vida, el amor no es igual para todos, hay quienes son felices y disfrutan del amor más hermoso, y hay quienes no tienen la suerte de ser correspondidos.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? No sé ustedes pero yo derramé algunas lagrimitas. Con esta historia quise plasmar que el amor no es igual para todos. Hay personas que se esfuerzan para obtener el amor de la persona amada, pero hay quienes fracasan en el intento.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
